


the sunrise makes me think of you

by humancorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Poetry, and post them, freeform poetry, i feel like i need to be validated, i needed to get my feelings about my boyfriend out somewhere, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn





	the sunrise makes me think of you

Lying in bed next to you every night, bathed in lamp light from our bedside table,

it’s hard to comprehend how important you are to me.

But I try. I grind my teeth and choke back words I can’t say

because you’re asleep and you have work in the morning and I don’t want to wake you.

I kiss your bare shoulders and turn on my side, still thinking about you.

 

Sometimes I look at you and I want to cry.

I wish I would have met you sooner,

wish I could have known you from the beginning.

When I’m happy, you’re all I can think about.

It’s a little hard for me to admit just how much I’m willing to do for you.  

 

There are a lot of times when I think about restarting my clock,

going back in time and doing everything differently.

But now I think I wouldn’t risk it.

You’re worth everything I’ve done,

all of my mistakes and every single one of my regrets.

 I love you so much.

You’ve done so much for me, you are so much to me.

I feel like I’d be lost without your voice in my head.


End file.
